GHaNT
by nanihigarashii13
Summary: Read Summary for profile uh. switch that around.sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO. I ALSO DON'T OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKASHI OWNS INUYASHA. I OWN NANI HIGARASHI BUT NOT HER LAST NAME.

Hinata's POV

I heard the birds sing outside my window. It was about 7:39, so I got up and changed into my regular clothing. Neji knocked on the door.

"Hinata-sama? Are you awake and dressed? It's Higarashi-san."

"H-hai, n-nii-san." Neji entered my room and handed me the phone. "A-ari-arigatou, n-nii-san." He bowed and left my room. I place the phone to my ear, "H- hello?"

"Ohayo, Hina-chan!"

"O-ohayo, N-nani-chan."

"Hina-chan, can I talk to you, or are you busy?"

"W-well, c-can w-we t-talk a-at s-school?"

"Sure, oh, say hi to Neji-kun for me. Bye!"

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. As soon as I heard father's footsteps, I left for school. Neji and I walked to the academy together. After the Chuunin Exams, Neji-nii-san was always overly protected of me. And he always liked Nani-chan. Probaly as a sister or maybe a girlfriend, even a best friend. I don't know, but he always has the smallest blush when he's around her. He's even the same way with TenTen-san.

"So, what did Higarashi-san say?"

"Sh-she w-wanted t-to a-ask me s-something, b-but I told h-her to t-tell me a-at s-school. And s-she s-said 'H-hi.'" I quickly ran to my classroom. Nani, Shino, and Kiba were talking, I walked over.

"O-ohayo."

"Ohayo, Hina-chan. Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. I hope she doesn't ask me anything about Naruto-kun. PLEASE DON'T ASK ABOUT NARUTO-KUN, NANI-CHAN! " Kiba-kun told me we had homework. He said we had to transform into someone. Can you show me?"

Nani's POV

"W-who should I t-transform into?"

" umm… Naruto-kun. If it's not a problem."

"Hai." Hinata did a few handsigns and transformed into a perfect replica of NaruNaru. Naruto walked over and looked at Hinata and said,

"Cool Hinata-chan!"

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto (the replica) blushed a crimson red. Naruto turned and faced me.

"Come on class is about to start."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." I turned to the now darkest shade of red Naruto. "Hinata-chan, can you show me how to perfect the technique?" She nodded.

"You just need to add more Chakra into the move then have the person in mind and you'll complete the technique." I placed my hands together and did the specific handsigns.

"Transform!" The puff of smoke surrounding me disappered and Neji came out. " How's this?"

"G-good, b-but you m-messed up on h-his eyes. O-our eyes a-are kinda l-lilac your -- N-neji nii-san's eyes a-are b-baby b-blue. B-but other than t-that it's p-pretty good."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan…"

"Oi! Nani-chan, class is about to start. Hurry up."

"'kay! Hinata-chan can you help me practice at lunch?" Hinata nodded and went to her seat.

'Oh my gosh! Class is SO freaking boring. I hope the lunch b- ' the lunch bell inturrupted Nani's thoughts and she raced outside. She met up with Naruto and Sasuke on the way.

"Hey, Nani-chan let's go eat some ramen!"

"Sorry, NaruNaru, but I'm going to go train with Hinata-chan. I'll see ya later guys."

Hinata-chan was waiting under a tree.

" Hinata-chan, how about we start some special training?"

"S-sure, b-but why?"

"We all think it's about time that you tell HIM how you feel. So I'm gonna help you out. 'kay?"

"'kay."

I transformed into Naruto, Hinata blushed.. I changed my voice to sound just like Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, why are you all red?" I touched her forehead. " are you okay?" I changed back to my regular voice. "Come on hinata-chan, it's not really Naruto. Remember this is special training. Now I'm going to deepen my voice again. Tell Naruto how you feel. Here, let me help you up. Say it now."

"Na-Naruto-kun, I w-want t-t-to tell y-you --" Hinata fainted. I sighed.

"Let's try again, tommorrow." I dragged her to Kiba and Shino. " Later, guys tell her we're training again tommorrow."

"Wait, what are you training for?" asked Kiba, I walked over the two of them pulled them together and whispered in their ears.

" Promise you won't tell.." they nodded. " 'kay. You know how Hinata-chan likes NaruNaru-kun, well it's about time she tells him. So I transform into NaruNaru and let her practice on me. Then I tell her how to fix her mistake."

"That's a great plan." said Shino.

"Really? Aww, thanks Shino. But, do you think it'll work?" They nodded.

"We're behind you all the way. I KNOW it'll work."

"Thanks guys, later." I hug them and leave. The bell rang and we went back to class.

LATER

I walked to Team 7 training grounds, and found Neji waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

"W-why are you here, Neji-kun?"

" Well, umm… you know the Spring Festival is coming up, right?" I was shocked, I looked around and panicked. The whole village was getting ready for the Spring Festival. 'Damn, I ABSOLUTELY need to get them together. But, when is it?? Hopefully Neji-kun will tell me.'

"Ummm…." I blushed (out of embarasment). " Heh, I guess I forgot. Neji-kun, can you tell me when the Festival will be?" he nodded.

"Higarashi-san, it will be in three weeks. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know… . Anyway, Neji-kun, why are you here? I don't mind, but why?" Neji blushed. 'Oh my God! Neji Hyuga BLUSHED!! THE HYUGA PROTIGE BLUSHED! I seriously need a camera. Focus, back to the conversation.' Nani thought.

" Well, uhh…" he started walking…jogging…running away. " I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" 'Oookay. Weird, even for Neji-kun. Well, whatever I need to train. I'll need to work EXTRA hard these next weeks. Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun WILL be together! '(AN:BELIEVE IT! Damn Naruto is contagous)

Nani took out her sword and started practicing. She did some meditation, then worked on her Tai-jutsu… and smiled.

Normal POV

" Sasuke-teme, look she's over there." Naruto pointed to Nani practicing Tai- jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke ran and tackled her to the ground. Then POOF!

" Damn. She got us Naruto…" before he could finish his sentence shurikens flew at them. Sasuke avoided all of them, but Naruto got pinned to a tree. They heard faint giggling. " It's coming from over there! Let's Go!!" Naruto was stilled pinned to the tree. "Okay. You stay here Narutard."

Sasuke ran for about twenty minutes before he heard giggling again. This time it was louder. Sasuke threw a shuriken at a bush a few inches away. POOF! 'Damn another clone, Nani's pretty good. But not THAT good.' thought Sasuke. He jumped and kicked a tree branch where Nani's clone was hiding.

" Where's Nani-chan?" he said.

" What do you mean, Uchiha-kun? I'm right here."

" The Real Nani-chan. I got to give her props for the surprise ambush. That was good."

" Thank you, Uchiha- kun." Nani caught Sasuke's kick. But Sasuke quickly punched her in the stomach. She dodged another kick but the punch to her face and fell from the tree and landed on her back. Oh crap. She IS the real one!! Sasuke panicked. (AN: Can u believe that?) POOF! '_IT WAS JUST ANOTHER FUCKING CLONE, NOW I'M SERIOUSLY PISSED! SHE'S GONNA GET IT FOR MAKING ME WORRY_'. Sasuke was trembling with anger and activated his Sharingan.

He dodged a kunai that flew and jumped to where it was thrown from. He heard giggling again. He found Nani, her face was red and she finally burst out laughing. Sasuke pinned her to the ground and held a kunai to her neck.

"What's so funny?" he asked to a giggling Nani. When she finally stopped she looked scared. He smirked. Then she smiled.

" What are you gonna do? Kill me?" she giggled. " And for what? Making you worry?" Nani shoved Sasuke off and walk to where Naruto was struggling to get out of the tree. (AN: Still?) Nani helped Naruto pull out the shurikens. " Did I get ya?" Naruto nodded and Nani giggled. " Come on, NaruNaru- kun. Uchiha- kun, I want to go home."

" Nani-chan, wait. Me and Sasuke-teme were thinking. You ditched us to train with Hinata-chan at lunch today. So Teme suggested you buy us RAMEN!!" he yelled happily.

Nani smiled and agreed. They walked to Ichiraku's and ordered Miso soup. Naruto and Nani laughed at what had happened, but Sasuke just ate quietly. When they were done Nani paid and left with an empty coin purse. She sighed. 'There goes my mission money. Oh well. Naruto will pay me back later.'

" Bye, Uchiha- kun." Sasuke lifted his arm and waved a little without turning back.

"Well, later NaruNaru-kun. Good night."

" Night."

They didn't know that Sakura Haruno was following them the whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

NEXT DAY

Sakura got up and washed her face. She could hardly go to sleep last night. She changed into her regular clothing and brushed her long pink hair. She left for school brushing by her neighbors that were complaining that she snored too loud. (AN: ' could hardly sleep at all.' yeah right)

She entered the academy and found Ino talking to TenTen and Lee. (AN: sorry but I had to add them somewhere!) She grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her to the corner of the classroom so no else could hear.

"What do you want, billboard-brow?"

"Hey Ino-pig, guess what?"

"What?" Ino replied impatiently.

" You know dog-breath Higarashi? The freaky dog-girl on Sasuke-kun's team. (AN: sorry but we are having difficulties voices in the background nani: I'm whoop your ass Sakura. Sakura: bring it on dog-breath. Me: SHUT UP people are trying to read this!! CRASH me: okay we're back. Please keep on reading. Sorry for the interruption.)

" Yeah, so? I know her, sh-"

"Well I saw her with Sasuke-kun alone. In the training grounds. Then again with Uzumaki, and Sasuke-kun at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. This has to be stopped!!"

" So?! It's about time Nani-chan got a guy. Besides I don't care if it's Sasuke-kun anymore. Those days are over, I like someone else. Just leave her alone." she said calmly. Then she walked over to Chouji and Shikamaru.

_'well, whatever I don't need Ino-pig to help me get Sasuke -kun.'_

Sasuke was talking to Nani, Naruto joined in and started laughing in the group. Hinata was sitting at her desk when Nani walked over and invited her to talk with them. Hinata agreed and faintly blushed. Sakura walked over to them and sat on Sasuke's desk.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." she greeted him. Sasuke grunted and kept talking to Nani, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura pushed Nani out of her way. Nani was sitting on top of her desk next to Sasuke, when Sakura pushed her Nani fell backwards and landed on top of Neji.

" Oh, umm… gomen, Neji-kun." Neji helped her up and she fixed her skirt. "Arigatou, Neji-kun, Lee-kun." Nani turned to Sakura who was siting on a VERY unhappy Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her off, but she just got right back on and hugged his arm tightly. Nani walked over to Sakura.

" What the hell was THAT for Haruno?" she said furiously.

"You better stay away from MY Sasuke-kun. If you know what's good for you, kitty." she looked at her outfit. " Be sure to fix your skirt we don't want to see your tail. "

" NEVER call me KITTY. I'm a DOG-demon." The next thing Sakura knew she was on the floor with a broken nose. Everyone had stopped and watched when Nani fell on Neji. Naruto and Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shino were all holding Nani back. She was furious!!

" I'm not a CAT and I don't have a tail! I guess I know what's bigger than your forehead and ego put together. Your big mouth, you better watch what you say." The boys were having trouble keeping Nani from attacking Sakura. Nani placed her hands together and made a clone. The clone ran past Neji and Lee and knocked out Sakura. Before Nani could do major damage, Shikamaru finally placed the Shadow jutsu on Nani and destroyed the clone.

"Oi! What took you so long Shikamaru?!" shouted Ino.

" Oh, I shall take Sakura-san to the nurses' office. Excuse me." Lee moved past Nani who still was being held by the boys. When Lee left the classroom, they finally let go. Nani was being lectured by Sasuke.

" Understand?" Nani faced the other way not wanting to look at Sasuke. On the other side Naruto was lecturing her, too. She couldn't take it she got up from her desk and headed for the window, she felt some hug her from behind and drag her back. She looked at Kiba evilly. Who was very scared and let go. This time when Nani ran to the window she was stopped by Iruka-sensei.

" Nani Higarashi, did you send Haruno-san to the nurses' office. Nani looked away and nodded. "Did you start the fight?"

Nani shook her head. Iruka-sensei sighed. " You know you're suspended for a few days, right?" Everyone gasped, but she nodded her head. " Higarashi-san, go get our things and go to the principal's office. Where she will escort you home." Nani mumbled. "What?"

" I said I can go home myself." Nani looked up and grabbed her things. Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and TenTen were shocked, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba were angry. Shino and Shikamaru were emotionless on the outside, but on the inside they were both shocked and angry. Chouji just ate his chips.

" May I take her to the principal' s office, Iruka-sensei?" asked Neji. Iruka nodded. Neji opened the door for Nani, she muttered thanks and walked out. Neji followed.

" Why are you coming, Neji-kun?"

"Because, I want to."

"Neji-kun,…."

"Yes, Higarashi-san?"

"Why do you call me Higarashi-san when I call you Neji-kun? Why don't you call me Nani-chan? Even Nani-san. Like how I used to call you Neji-san."

" Do you want me to call you Nani-chan?" Nani nodded her head. They arrived to the principle's office.

" ENTER!"

" Ohayo, Anko- san." Nani said.

" What are you in for?"

" I knocked out the pink monsterous blob, I mean Sakura Haruno."

"Why?" Nani shrugged. Anko wrote on a yellow slip and gave it to Nani. "Come on, I'll drop you off at home, but Hyuga-san we'll drop you off first." Anko smirked. "But you have to hold hands and mine. Hyuga stand in the middle." Anko took his hand and Nani his other. Neji's hands were sweaty: Anko noted this and Nani kept looking straight when Neji took a quick glance. They arrived the classroom Neji let go of Nani's and Anko's hand then walked in.

Nani and Anko left the building and headed for Nani's house.

"Anko-san, why did you make me hold Neji-kun's hand?"

" To see your reaction. Now go inside, I'll come by and either drop your homework myself or I'll send a student from your class to do it, but I won't send Haruno. Hahaha. Good Job, she had it coming anyway. I'll see you at school in a three days."

Nani went in her apartment and did the homework that Iruka-sensei gave her. It was about 11 o' clock and she finished her homework, so she took a nap.

NEJI'S POV

_'This is boring. I wonder what Nani-chan is doing? Well, guess I'll go and give her homework today. It's better than going home.'_ Neji thought to himself.

LATER

Hinata-sama left the class and said good-bye to her friends. I picked up Nani's homework and left for her house. I took the long way, I didn't know what I'd say. '" hey I brought your homework.. That would be pretty stupid. I wond-"' Neji thoughts were inturrupted . THUD! Nani was laying there soaking wet. Neji helped her up.

" Where are you going? And why are you soaking wet?"

" I was at the training grounds, meditating under a small waterfall. Why? Where are you going?"

" Your house, but I think Hinata-sama beat me to it. At least I found who I was looking for."

" Neji-kun, can we talk when I have a change of clothes? Come on." I nodded. We arrived at Nani-chan's apartment, Nani transformed into Naruto. Hinata-sama opened the door, and let us in. I was shocked, Hinata-sama opened the door and didn't faint. Nani transformed back.

" I'll be right back Hinata-chan, Neji-kun."

" What are you doing here, Hinata-sama?"

" I- I'm going to g-go train with Nani-chan, K-kiba-kun and Sh-shino-kun." Nani came out a few minutes later.

" Neji-kun, what do you need?"

" I came to deliver your homework."

" oh, cool. But let me guess, both of you, did you come here to get away from the Hyuga compound?" Hinata-sama and I nodded.

" What about your homework, Nani-chan?" asked Hinata.

" Later, Hinata-chan, after this let's go shopping for our Spring Festival clothes. Neji-kun, what come to Hinata-chan's training?" I nodded.

We left and arrived at Team 8 Training Grounds. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were there, kicking and punching. Until Aburame pointed towards us and the Inuzuka ran towards us.

Nani faced Hinata-sama and transformed into Naruto Uzumaki, she blushed but started to speak a little clearly. It lasted for an hour, Nani and Kiba both transformed into Naruto.

Kiba would be the Naruto that denied her feelings and Nani would be the one that accepted her. Aburame and I kept tried to calm down Hinata-sama from crying, until Nani-chan and Inuzuka transformed back. We left and went to the stores. Nani and Hinata-sama looked for two hours until they found one.

Later I helped Nani-chan on her homework while Hinata-sama made us something to eat. The Inuzuka asked Nani-chan wanted to go eat ramen with him, but she declined politely and took us to her apartment to make something. But Hinata-sama insisted that she make something until Nani-chan reluctantly agreed. Then asked if I could help her, I agreed.

A hour later, Hinata-sama and I left to the compound.

2 weeks later, Hinata's POV

"It's been two weeks, when are we going to stop?" whined Hinata-chan.

" Well, the results are great! So, pretty soon."

" Great." Nii-san replied as he came towards us. " Nani-chan, Hinata-sama, mind sparring with me?" we shook our head and got in a fighting stance. But, Nani wasn't facing Neji Nii-san, she was facing the trees. I activated my Byakugan, and Haruno-san was facing Nani-chan.

"COME ON OUT, HARUNO!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" yelled Nani-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Normal POV

Sakura jumped out and landed in front of Nani who had her hand on her sword's handle.

" Hey, Dog-breath, what's up?"

" Haruno? Is that you? I thought you went shopping."

" Yeah, I was."

" I knew it. See, Neji-kun I told you that this time of year she would be shopping for mirrors. Anyway, I bet it was hard. Trying to find one for yourself."

" Why do you say that, dog-breath."

" Well, you need one that fits your big-mouth, your HUGE EGO, and your Humongous FOREHEAD." Neji and Hinata laughed. Hinata apologized, and Sasuke heard so he laughed, too.

Sakura suddenly jumped and attacked Nani: she dodged and Sakura ended up hitting the air. Nani came up behind her, knocked her on the floor and sat on her. She grabbed a handful of pink hair and cut it with her claws. Her black and white ears twitched and she jumped as a Sakura clone came at her. Sakura got up and saw Nani in front of her with a fistful of hair. She touched her hair and some was gone. She had flames in her green eyes.

She charged at Nani, who jumped again, causing her to fall on her stomach. Again, Nani sat on her, this time she whispered,

" Haruno, you really want to keep this up? If you do, here are your options. One, when or if you come out of this battle you WILL be bald. Two, you'll wind up in the hospital with serious injuries. Or Three, you leave me alone, mock me one more time and I'll hunt you down and kill you. Take your pick." She got up and headed towards Sasuke.

" Hey, Uchiha-kun. What's up?"

" I'll tell you later. You better finish this battle quickly. Tsunade-sama wants to see us."

" Hai." She pushed Sasuke and fell to the floor. She jumped and a kunai landed next to Sasuke's neck. One or two inches away. Nani ran to Sakura. " I gave you time to think about it. So, what's your awnsure?" Before Sakura could say anything Nani drew her sword and held it to Sakura's throat. " SO?"

" I pick to battle. And I will win. Sasuke's love will help me win!!" Nani just looked at her like she was crazy. (AN: Which she is.)

" Even if I hate your guts, I'll fight a fair fight." And with that she withdrew her sword, and she jumped a few feet away. " Ready?" And with that Nani had three shurikens in her hands, she threw them at Sakura. Sakura jumped and dodged one, but the other two struck her arms. Nani ran and with a kunai she grabbed Sakura's hair and cut it… . Sakura screamed, she grabbed the shurikens and threw them at Nani. Four landed on the ground to distract Nani, but she knew better. So she jumped and landed on a tree. She placed her hands together and made two clones. She commanded the clones to go around the perimeter and wait for her command.

Sakura saw her a few feet away and stabbed a kunai on her back. Then POOF! ' Damn. It was a clone.' Sasuke had already left to tell the others. She passed the two Hyugas and headed towards the clones. One of Nani's clones transformed into Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. (AN: Dead. HA! I wish) Sakura ran towards Sasuke.

" S-sasuke-kun. Have you seen Dog-breath?"

" Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. She hiding over there, just go around there and you'll find her hiding." Sasuke showed her and she nodded. When Sakura left, Sasuke transformed back into Nani and laughed. ' It's so fun messing with her head. Haha… she's soo dumb.'

Sakura followed the path that "Sasuke" told her to take. She found Nani ( clone) and pushed to the ground and she threw shurikens at her. POOF! She yelled out in frustration. The real Nani came up from the ground in front of her and yelled,

" Boo." Then she impacted her sword into her stomach and created a fairly good sized hole that would keep Sakura in the hospital for a fair five weeks. Her body and hair was tore up. Nani withdrew her sword and left to go find Neji and Hinata in shock. Nani was covered in Sakura's blood. She got on all four and shook her body like a dog a yard away from them. Most of the blood got off. She came towards Neji and Hinata, "Come on, I'll go talk to the Hokage after I take a shower. Oh, Neji, we have to reschedule our spar. Later." With that said she ran to her apartment and took a shower. She ran to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

" Enter." she did. She stood in front of the Hokage and bowed in respect.

"Konichiwa, Hogake-sama." She saw her own team, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. On the other side was Team 8 with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino._ ' Great. A mission… wait. A MISSION. PERFECT. This is a great opportunity to get Hinata-chan and NaruNaru together.' Nani did a victory dance in her head._

_" Konichiwa, Higarashi-san. Good of you to join us."_

" Gomen, I was…uh..sort of tied up with something. But I'm here now. What do you need?"

" Take this scroll to the Raikage, and stay there for 2 to 3 weeks to investigate the village. We received information that Drug Lords from the neighboring village will attack the Raikage. Come back, and I'll send our ANBU squads to stop them. Pack and rest today, then tomorrow leave in the afternoon. I'm marking this as a B ranked mission. Any questions? Understood. You may go."

"Hai!" everyone shouted.

Kiba grabbed Nani's arm when they exited the Hokage's office.

" Hey, Nani-chan, I have an idea."

" About what?"

" Operation : NaruHina"

" Cool. Let me hear it."

Kiba whisper his plan in her cute dog ears and both left. Nani found Hinata and Kiba found Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto!" Naruto turned his head and found Kiba panting from running so much. " Naruto, Nani and I are going to go get Ramen. But she didn't want to go alone, so she asked if you wanted to go with us… cough and hinata-chan cough cough."

" Alright. I' ll go."

" So you agree," Naruto nodded. " Alright. Go pick up Hinata-chan and meet us at Ichiraku's. Later." Kiba ran like the wind and got ready.

Nani found Hinata training with Neji. She landed in between them.

" Mind if I talk to Hinata-chan for a minute?" Neji nodded. "Hinata-chan, Kiba asked me if I wanted to go to Ichiraku with him, I said yes, but I told him I didn't want to go with him alone. So will you go on a double date with us?"

" umm … okay."

"Great. Just get ready. Did you pack?" she nodded. " Good, I did too. Well, someone will be here shortly to get you. I'm going to go change. Bye, Neji-kun. Hinata-chan."

" Bye." they said.

Neji POV

_' WHAT?! The Inuzuka asked Nani-chan out?! I'll kill him, but Nani-chan does seem happy. Damn.'_ Neji kept thinking of ways to kill the Inuzuka. Hinata-sama bowed and asked if she could get out of training today. I agreed . I'm too tired anyway.

An hour later Naruto Uzumaki showed up by the door.

" Why are you here, Naruto?"

" Oh, uh, hey Neji. Is Hinata-chan here? …"

I nodded and took him to the living room to wait for her. I sat down across from him. When Hinata-sama came down, she said she'd be back in an hour and left.

" Don't worry about me, nii-san. Nani-chan, will be with me. Bye."

Hinata's POV

' Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe Nani-chan and Kiba-kun did this! I'm walking with Naruto to go on a date. And have dinner with him! ' Hinata screamed and did a victory dance in her head. She acted like she won an emmy (AN: She did. She won …. NARUTO. Yosh! Go Hinata!!) she did her speech. 'I'd like to thank my two best friends. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here today. Arigatou, Nani Higarashi and Kiba Inuzuka. ARIGATO MOSAIMASU.'

Naruto's POV

_' Whoa. Damn, butterflies. Why the hell am I ALWAYS like this? I going on a date with Hinata-chan. This...is… so unexpected. I mean, Hinata Hyuga is goin' out with me. I bet she doesn't even want to go.'_ I looked over at Hinata-chan, and she was smiling! '_ Nevermind. I wonder if she looking forward to it?'_

Normal POV

Nani and Kiba waited by the entrance. Kiba kept teasing Nani. They saw Hinata and Naruto laughing about something. Nani and Kiba were astonished. They were happy though.

" Hey, guys. Let's go in. I'm pretty hungry. What about you, Kiba-kun?"

" Hai."

Naruto, Hinata, Nani and Kiba sat down. All of them ordered the Miso soup.

" Hey, Hinata-chan. How do you like your date? Your First date. And here's the bonus. Its with Naruto -kun. So I guess it's your dream date. But the great part is it's NOT a dream." Nani whispered happily.

" Thank you. Thankyou thankyou." she smiled at Nani and returned to the conversation she had with Naruto. Nani turned to Kiba. This was Nani's first date, too. Kiba got his chopsticks and got Nani's chin.

" What did Hinata-chan say?" he whispered. Both looked and saw Hinata and Naruto sharing.

Naruto's POV

" So, are you looking forward to the mission, Hina-chan?" She blushed and nodded._ ' Forget Sakura. Hinata-chan is SO much better. I can't believe I never noticed her. She's pretty and nice. While Sakura is okay and really mean. But she treats Sasuke-teme like he's a prince. He doesn't even like her. Well, I don't care I have my little Hime-chan in front of me. I WILL PROTECT AND MAKE HER THE HAPPIEST GIRL EVER, BELIEVE IT!!'_

"Naruto-kun, I really happy that you're here. Umm… can I ask you something? Can I tell you something?"

" Sure, Hina-chan."

We got up, I paid for the food and I held her hands and she blushed like crazy. Deep red. I lead her to the park, where I sat her on the ledge of the water fountain.

" Alright, Hina-chan. What do you want to tell me?"

" Umm…." she poked her fingers together. (AN: sigh old habits die hard but still come back and bite hard, ehh, hinata-chan? She nods. Oh well. Back to the story!)

" Well, what is it?" I told her.

" Well, umm… Naruto-kun, I want to tell you something."

" This isn't gonna be a replay of Konoha's Sports Day, is it Hina-chan? But, unlike that day, I don't have to go to the bathroom. So you have all my attention. I'm all ears."

" Okay, Naruto-kun, I want to tell you that I have always loved you. And I didn't think you liked me. You told me I was creepy but, that you liked people like me. Because I never gave up. I held those words dear to me. I don't know when I started liking you, but I know I do. At first, I thought it was just a crush because you like Haruno-san already, but I kept on thinking that you would never fall for a weak girl like me. I love you because, unlike me, you can befriend anyone with a smile. Even though people look down on you, you never give up. You have a dream to be Hokage, and I see everyday that you WILL indeed become a great and powerful Hokage. Whenever I feel like I want to give up, I think ' What would Naruto-kun do in this situation?'. And when I see your face, I have power I never knew I could have in me. You're the reason I get up and go to school in the morning. I love you, Naruto-kun."

"…….."

_' Hinata- chan ALWAYS LOVED ME AND I NEVER KNEW. No wonder everyone in the village acted a little differently when we were talking or together. No wonder, she always blushed when I came within two feet of her. No wonder why she stuttered so much. She thinks that I'll be a Great and Powerful Hokage. But, she thinks that she weak, that's not true.'_

"That's not true…." he said.

" W-what?'

" That's not true, Hina-chan. You're NOT weak. Who told you that? You're the strongest kunoichi I know, other than Nani-chan. But that probably doesn't count because she's a half-demon." She giggled. " If it wasn't for Kiba and Nani's scheme, we would never be here. You would have never told me that and I would have never told you this… . Hinata-chan, I love you. You and Nani-chan, were the only girls that never chased Sasuke-teme like he was a prince of the world. Huh?" She shook her head.

" I have to admit I was a Fangirl, but not for Uchiha-san. I was your Fangirl. You just never noticed."

" Sorry, I was just really blinded by Sakura, that no one, not Ino, not TenTen, not Nani, not even you to see. I should have known better than to like Sakura. Besides, I think Shino poisoned me, because to tell the truth, whenever I saw you I kinda had butterflies in my stomach. Weird, ne?"

" Yeah. Me, too. I think we should get back. Nani-chan and Kiba-kun might be worried. Besides, we promised Nii-san that we'd be back in 12 minutes."

" Oh, yeah. Hey, Hina-chan. How's Neji treating you?"

" Fine, he's the only one in the Hyuga House that really loves me and treats me like family."

I helped Hinata down and walked with her.

"What do you mean?"

" I don't know, Neji-niisan is the only person that treats me like I'm not a weak person. Everyone at the compound looks down on me. Mostly, like you, but even my father looks down on me and calls me weak and all that. I hate it, there. If it weren't for Neji-niisan, I would have gotten myself disowned by now. But I still have my duties. I'm the first child of the Hyuga leader, so I have to be strong and lead the whole house."

" Have you ever told you dad that?"

" No, I told Nani-chan, she spent a few nights there and saw for herself. They looked at her, just like they looked at me. Nani-chan. She saw how my father was and how he treated me."

FLASHBACK Normal POV

Hinata, Hiashi, Nani, and Neji were in the Hyuga training dojo.

" Hinata, pick up the pace! Hurry up." Hiashi commanded. Hiashi trained Neji next. He praised Neji and told Hinata that she should be more like Neji and not a failure. Nani couldn't take it.

" Hyuga-san, might I be able to talk to you? Just for a minute, after you finish training." He agreed.

Another hour passed by. Neji walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her. Nani walked over to Hiashi. She stood in front of him. He glared coldly at her, but she didn't budge.

" What is it that you want?"

" I want to talk to you about Hinata-chan."

" Why do you want to talk about my worthless daughter." Hiashi was on the ground.

"Never call Hinata-chan, your DAUGHTER, worthless. Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, turn off your byakugan. He's fine." They did. She turned and faced him again and dodged his punch. " You should know better, than to treat your daughter that way. What if one day, she's not there. You should care about her, and not your clan. She's MORE important, than a very large group of people. Even though I never knew my parents, I know that they would treat me better than how you treat yours. You know, speaking of daughters. You do love them, but you love Hanabi-san better, and you treat Hinata-chan like crap. That's really dumb, you're a Hyuga leader, no less. I'm no mother, but I do know that you should treat your daughters equally. All I'm asking is that you treat Hinata-chan better and tell everyone to stop looking and talking about her in a bad way. She doesn't deserve that…"

Hiashi used the Jyuken on Nani and she fell to the ground. She got up again. This time she grabbed a kunai and threw it at Hiashi. She quickly grabbed him and tried to throw him to the ground, but he poked her arms. And she stopped, before he could do anymore damage Neji grabbed Nani by the waist and ran away while Hinata-chan held off Hiashi and fought him until Neji was out of sight.

' WHAT? Why is she better all of a sudden? Just because I injured her Half-breed friend she gets better. I guess I could be nicer to her. She really is good, but all she needs is more confidence. I guess I'll take Higarashi's advice.'

" Very good, Hinata. Please, let's stop for today. Go serve all of us tea. You did well."

She was confused, ' What did Nani-chan say to him? To make him treat her so nicely all of a sudden. Well, I have to thank her.'

END OF FLASHBACK

" Come to think of it. I guess my father treats me slightly better. But everyone looks down on me. So I guess my father actually payed attention to what Nani-chan said."

"Yeah, Nani-chan is like that. She was the very first friend I've ever had. At first, she didn't want to because she thought that I'd make fun of her, too. But over that year, I talked to her. She wasn't that mean, not as bad as the villagers and Sakura. So, I kept on talking to her. When she broke her leg training, I helped her to the hospital. After that we became Best Friends. I'd have her back and she'd have mine. Even though we were best friends, I had a tiny crush on her. Probably because of her dog ears, maybe the puppy face she always gives me to get something or do something for her, or just because we were friends. Back then, a little bit of guys were after her. She always ran behind me and told me to help get them away from her. One time, I remember that I was alone in the training grounds, and her fan boys ganged up on me. All of a sudden I saw blood and their bodies were lying on the floor. ( AN: No they are NOT dead.) Nani was standing in front of me, her fist in the air covered in blood. I looked closer at her fan boys, they had black eyes, busted lips and broken noses. We ran away before anyone found out or they woke up." Hinata giggled.

They walked back to Ichiraku's, Nani and Kiba were gone! Naruto and Hinata searched around for them. Then, Nani and Kiba jumped out of their hiding place.

"BOO!" they shouted. Naruto and Hinata jumped up and Hinata jumped on Naruto scrared.

" DON'T DO THAT!!" They shouted together.

" Sorry, Hinata-chan, NaruNaru. Anyway, we got to go, remember we promised Neji-kun we'd be there in Five minutes."

" Hai. Bye Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun."

They said bye and left for the Hyuga compuond. When Hinata knocked on the door, her dad awnsered.

" Come in, Hinata. Higarashi, would you like to come in?"

" No, we have a mission tomorrow, Hyuga-san. I have to go to sleep. Later, Hinata-chan. Say goodnight to Neji-kun for me! Well, goodnight, Hyuga-san. I trust you're following my advice. Not to the full extent, but you'll get better. And Hinata-chan is happier here, than she was before. Please, keep it up." she left.


	5. Chapter 5part 1

Ch.5 Part 1

Hinata woke up, she checked the clock. It was 10:10. (AN: Get it? 1010 TenTen. Whatever. Back to the story) She still had two hours to get ready. She took a quick shower, brushed her hair, and started packing. Yeah, she lied to Nani about packing. So did Nani. (AN: No one can pack THAT fast not even a dog-demon) Hinata packed three and a half weeks worth of clothes. She went downstairs and ate a light breakfast then left. Nani, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke were there. Sasuke and Kiba were arguing about something, and Nani and Shino were talking to each other. Naruto came up behind Hinata and hugged her waist. Hinata screamed, turned and knocked out Naruto. She opened her eyes, and saw Naruto's unconscious body. She panicked and fainted.

Everybody sighed. Nani jogged over to Naruto, she lifted him up, put his arm around her shoulder and carried his unconscious body. Kiba did the same.

" Okay, everyone's here. Let's go."

" Nani-chan, let me take your stuff, since you're carrying Narutard."

" Thank you, Uchiha-kun. Here you go."

Team 7 and 8 left for the Hidden Village in the Clouds.

Naruto's POV

_' Damn, Hina-chan hits hard. Almost harder than Sakura. I better not do that again. She smells good, and warm.'_

NORMAL POV

Naruto cuddled his head into Nani's neck. Nani silently giggled. '_Just like old times.'_ She thought to herself.

" We should stop and camp out here." Shino said. Naruto was still on Nani's back when she drew out her sword and cut a nearby tree. THUD! Naruto woke up with a jolt, and fell off Nani's back.

" Finally awake, ne?" Nani teased.

" Sorry, but your neck was REALLY comfortable, so I kinda dozed off for a while." Naruto teased back. He went to find Hinata. She was awake helping Sasuke and Shino with the tent while Kiba and Akamaru helped Nani cut the tree. When Kiba and Akamaru cut off the tree branches, they used it for firewood.

"Oi, Naruto! Hinata-chan really did a number on you." Kiba yelled. Akamaru ran and jumped on Hinata, and started licking her. Hinata and Nani giggled.

" Well, if we have to stop and camp out here, I'm taking a bath." She entered the tent and got her pajamas, and a towel. " I'll be back in an hour." she started walking off.

" Wait, Nani-chan. I'm coming, too." Hinata said. She ran to her team's tent and got her stuff, too. " Let's go."

Nani and Hinata found a hot spring near their camp site and decided to go there. They both got in.

" So, Hinata-chan, how did you like the date with NaruNaru yesterday?" Nani smirked. " Did Kiba and I do a good job or what? But, you should thank him, more than me. He thought of the idea."

" I loved it! I'm going to thank Kiba-kun when we get back." Nani started laughing. Hinata looked confused. " What are you laughing at?"

" Hahaha… How … you…knocked out …. Naruto…-kun. HAHAHAHA. That was hilarious. As your boyfriend he should know not to sneak up on you." Hinata blushed and started giggling, then laughed her ass off. " So, you agree? But I think he gets it now."

They heard barking, suddenly Akamaru jumped at them and landed in the spring splashing water at them. They screamed and Kiba ran towards them.

" What's wrong?!" Nani grabbed a huge rock and threw it at him. He tried to get away, but he tripped and the rock landed on his back. Hinata and Nani quickly changed into their clothes and went back to camp. Kiba followed them cautiously. Naruto, Sasuke and Shino were trying to make everyone something to eat. Nani sat on the log that she chopped down earlier.

" What's wrong, Hina-chan? Nani-chan?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing." they replied. For the rest of the night, both girls kept giving Kiba evil glares.

"Why are they glaring at you, like that? Did you do something?" Naruto whispered at Kiba. Kiba shrugged.

" Hey, since Nani had to carry me all the way here, I'll keep watch tonight. Okay?" They all agreed. Nani and Sasuke took one tent and Shino, Hinata and Kiba took the other.

Naruto's POV

_' Why did I volunteer to do this, again? This is boring.'_ Hina-chan came out of her team's tent, and sat next to me.

" Hinata-chan, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked worried. She shook her head. " Are you tired?" she shook her head, but yawned. (AN: not tired?) I touched her forehead, she blushed. We talked for a while, then she fell asleep on me.

Normal POV

Nani got Sasuke's arm off her, and left the tent. She saw Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was smiling.

" Where are you going?" he asked with a yawn.

" It's my shift, now go drop off Hinata-chan in her tent and face the wrath of a cuddly, drooling Uchiha." she giggled. "Besides, I need to get away from his hugs. He was crushing me, not to mention the drool puddle… anyway, you need your sleep."

A few days passed and they soon found themselves only two days away from the Hidden Cloud Village. Shino suggested that they rest and make camp. Nani and Sasuke set up their tent. While Shino and Hinata set up theirs. Naruto and Kiba went to go find something to cook. They found a creek, only a few feet away. Naruto took off his jacket and shoes. Kiba did the same. They didn't know that Nani and Hinata were following them. Nani whispered her plan to Hinata.

Hinata made a clone and disguised herself into Shino. She deepened her voice.

" Naruto, Kiba, the food's ready." They looked confused.

" But we're getting the food."

Hinata panicked. _' Oh, that's right. Think, Think. Got it.'_

" Hinata-chan, found something in her backpack and she's making it. \So, it will be ready in five minutes. Hurry up.'' Nani and Hinata grabbed the guy's stuff, and quickly disappeared. Then Shino disappeared. Naruto and Kiba looked everywhere for their stuff, but couldn't find it. Nani accidentally giggled loudly, and Kiba heard. He jumped on the tree and found Nani with Naruto's things. He tried to grab her, but she ran off.

Naruto heard Kiba and jumped to where he was, and saw Nani a branch away with Hinata holding Kiba's stuff. He silently jumped at them.

" So, Shino, is the food ready yet?" He joked.

" NaruNaru aren't you and Kiba-kun supposed to go get the food? Is the heat getting to you?" She touched his forehead. He grabbed her hand, pulled her forward and tried to grab his stuff back, but she pulled him off and ran to camp laughing.

" What's so funny, Nani-chan?" Sasuke asked. He saw Naruto's things in her hands. He smirked. " Let me guess. You took Narutards things?" She nodded. He laughed. Nani was shocked. ' What? Uchiha-kun NEVER laughs. All he does is smirk.'

Hinata ran into Kiba.

" Hinata-chan, give me my stuff."

" Not until you say a specific word, Kiba-kun." she replied.

Kiba sighed. " Pleeeease. Can you give me my stuff back?" she nodded and gave it back. Kiba put on his shoes and jacket. "Did you really make something already?" she shook her head. Then she left and went back to camp. Kiba left and went to go find Naruto. He was behind a bush only a few inches from Nani, then THUD! Nani threw a shuriken at the bush Naruto was in. It landed almost two inches from Naruto's head and hit the tree behind him. Kiba quickly grabbed him and went back to the river. Nani checked and saw Kiba drag Naruto off. Kiba and Naruto got back to the river and spent half an hour until they finally caught one.

" Are you STILL fishing? Hurry up. Or do I have to do it myself?" Sasuke said. He took off his shoes and got in the water too. Another half hour passed and the three of them got a hold of 5 more fishes, leaving everyone with at least one fish. Nani ran to the river and gave Naruto his things.

" I'm sorry, NaruNaru. But, it seemed funny at the time." she apologized.

" It kinda was. That's okay." Naruto finally put his shoes and jacket on. When they got to camp Shino was sitting on the log talking to Hinata while she tended to the fire. Nani handed her the fish and helped her cook.

Nani sat between Kiba and Sasuke, and Hinata sat between Shino and Naruto. Nani ate quickly so she wouldn't have to hear them arguing. She entered her tent and got the clothes she was going to sleep in. Shino, felt sleepy and went to his tent. Nani came out of her tent.

" Hey, I'll be back later, okay?" she left. She walked to a hot spring she and Hinata found earlier while trying to find the guys. She got in.

Back at camp, Kiba and Sasuke were still arguing about something, Naruto and Hinata were talking, and Shino was asleep.

" Hey, Nani-chan's been gone for a while, huh?" asked Kiba. They agreed. Hinata got up.

" I know where she is. I'll go get her."

" I'll come with you, Hyuga." said Sasuke. She shook her head. " It's not a suggestion. I AM coming with you." she sighed, and left for the hot spring.

Nani was still in the water, when Hinata and Sasuke found her. She gasped. ' Hinata-chan! Why the hell did you bring Sasuke?!' She wrapped the towel she had on tightly. And like Hinata knew what she meant. And gave her the He-told-me-no-COMMANDED-me-to take-him look.

" Uchiha-kun. What the hell?! Go back to the camp!" she said as she sunk lower into the water until it touched her nose. Sasuke pinched his nose, he gotten a nosebleed. He went back to the camp.

She got out of the water and changed.

" Why'd you come look for me? Was I gone that long?"

" Not really, but Kiba-kun and Uchiha-san were getting worried, so I told them I would go get you. Then Uchiha-san got up and said he was coming, too. I said no, but he came along too."

When they got back, everyone, but Naruto was waiting for them. They said Good- night and went inside their tents. This time, Naruto slept in the middle.

Sasuke got up, and went out. He heard Nani follow. Nani had unsheathed her sword. Sasuke went around the enemy while Nani attacked head on. Sasuke grabbed one of the bandits and stabbed a kunai in his side. Then threw him, he landed on the hard ground, clutching his side. He ran away.

Nani did the same, she slashed the other guy's stomach and he ran away before she could do anything else. Kiba ran out of the tent, and saw them talking.

" Hey, didn't you guys…uh, nevermind." he went back to his tent and fell asleep. Nani yawned. She went back to their tent and went to sleep, too. Sasuke stayed out to keep watch for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Shino went to Nani's tent and woke her up. Then went back to his and woke Hinata and Kiba. Nani and Sasuke put up the tent while Naruto put up their sleeping bags. And left for the Cloud Village. A few hours later, they arrived.

Shino showed the guards a letter, and let them in. They walked around until they got lost.

" Well, well, well. What do we haves here? Hey, Tsuchi, looks like we got company." A large man with a "L" shaped scar on his forehead, and reddish-brown hair. Then another man came out, he had no scars, and he had black hair with a blond streak. He was shorter than the first man.

" Guess your right, Jushin. We got a doll-face, a cat - girl, and four kids with a dog. What do you want to do?" asked Tsuchi.

Nani stepped forward.

" I know what to do. Want to know what?" she asked the two men. They nodded. They sprang forward and tried to attack her, but she dodged and said, " I think you should know the difference between a cat and a dog." Everyone tried to hold her back.

" Or what? What are you going to do to us kitty?" replied Jushin. He found out, Nani unsheathed her sword and knocked him out with the dull part of the sword. ( the handle? Maybe.) Suddenly, Tsuchi grabbed her and held a knife by her neck. Nani bit his arm. Then stabbed him in the ribs with her claws. He staggered and fell on his back. Nani held her sword across Tsuchi's neck.

" You know what, Tsuchi."

" W- what?"

" I'm very annoyed right now. So you either tell me where the Raikage's office is, or -" he interrupted.

" Or what?" he got up and did a very strange Jutsu. Suddenly, pink chakra was surrounding him. He pinched her cheeks and did other jutsu signs, she was in a trance. She had no pupils in her eyes and she dropped her sword. Ten seconds went by and she shook her head, then grabbed his arm, held it behind him and with the other placed the sword around his neck.

" DON'T touch me." she said evilly. A dark aura surrounded her, and she tightened her grip on the sword around his neck. He shuddered. " Tell me where to find the Raikage's office, NOW."

" Okay, okay. Go that way for about half a mile, then turn right. Go straight until you see a bar. Then turn left, There you'll see a blue roof. That's where it is." He started crying, " Now, please let me go."

Nani did. She placed her sword back in it's sheath and headed for her friends. They were scared. Not because some men twice their size tried to attack them, but because of Nani.

Tsuchi smirked.

" Come on, guys. Let's go." she said as she passed them.

They followed Tsuchi's instructions and ended up in another neighborhood. The kids stopped playing when the group came in. The adults came to them.

" What do you want?" one of them asked.

" We came to see the Raikage." Sasuke said calmly.

" Well, as you can clearly see that he isn't here."

" Please, sir, may you please tell us where to find him?" Hinata replied.

He looked at her, then at the sky. The sun was setting, and it would get dark soon. He lead them inside.

" She can't come in." the man pointed at Nani. The man's wife argued with him.

" No, it's okay ma'am. I'll be outside, okay, guys." Nani said. She grabbed her backpack and headed outside. A little kid ran up to her. He was kinda short, had short brownish-black hair, and had hazel-brown eyes with a bit of emerald.

" Hi, there. What's your name?" he ran behind a girl, her age. She was average height and size. She had shoulder length, brown hair, and had chocolate-hazel eyes with a bit of green.

" Um, who are you?" she said.

" Oh, my name is Nani Higarashi."

" Why are you in front of our house?" asked the boy.

" Rianmaru. That's not nice. Say sorry." she said sternly. She looked at Nani. " Sorry, he's a brat sometimes."

" Don't worry about it. Um, I'm just here with my friends. We're getting directions for the Raikage's office."

" Let me guess, my father sent you out here?" Nani nodded.

" Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mikko Suikiashi. (AN: Thank you, Chibiluver201. :) ) And this is my brother Rianmaru Siukiashi. Please don't take it personal, but my father is kinda superstitious. He thinks if a demon comes in the house something bad will happen. I'm so sorry."

" He doesn't need to worry, I won't stay long. My friends and I -"

Sasuke came out of the house.

" Hey, Nani-chan. We got the directions. That guy and his wife said that they can spare some rooms. But we got to wait for their kids to show up."

Mikko stepped up to him. She waved a hand in his face.

" Well, we'll go in. Higarashi-san, I'll try to talk to my father about letting you in. Okay?" Nani nodded. Mikko and her brother went inside.

"They seem nice. Suikiashi-san told me that they're kinda superstitious, so I don't blame them. Anyway, I think I found you a girlfriend." she said in a singsong voice.

" Nani-chan, you know as much as I do, that I don't want a girlfriend. Because-"

Nani sighed. " Because you want to kill Itachi. yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it a thousand times. But get real, Uchiha-kun you NEED one. You're a mess! The sooner you realize that you'll be happier."

" Whatever." he went inside. As soon as he closed the door, Mikko ran out like a madman.

" Higarashi-san. Oh my gosh! There's a cute guy that's going to sleep across from me!" she said in a girly scream. " Oh, right. I talked to my father, and he said that you can't stay in. I'm sorry."

" No big deal. I'm used to it. Besides, I'm kinda tired. Oh, and you can call me Nani. Later." Nani grabbed a blanket from her backpack and jumped on the tree. She waited until Mikko went back inside, before she fell asleep.

Inside the Suikiashi House

" Would you like something to go with that?" asked Mikko's Okaa-san.

" No, thank you. I'm full already." Hinata and Shino replied.

Mikko's Okaa-san asked everyone else. Mikko entered the dining room.

" I'll go take this to Nani-chan." Sasuke said.

" You don't have to, she's already asleep. Does she always sleep that early?"

" She's probably tired after fighting those bandits. She was awesome and scary at the same time." Naruto replied. " Right, Hinata-chan?" she nodded.

" How do you know her, young man?" Mikko's Otou-san asked.

" Huh? Oh, we were best friends growing up. And we're on the same team. So naturally, I love her. But not like that." he said. Hinata agreed, she knew what he meant, so she wasn't worried. Nani already told her she liked someone else.

He asked Kiba and Shino.

" Well, I didn't like her at first. But, I sorta got attached to her, and she kept visiting Hinata-chan. I noticed that she wasn't all bad and scary as the villagers said she would be."

" What he said." said Shino

He asked Sasuke.

" She's my teammate." that was all he said before picking up his plate and placed it in the sink. He took a quick shower, then went to sleep.

Everyone else changed the subject and went to sleep. Sasuke made sure everyone was asleep before going outside.

Nani's POV

' _Why the hell do I feel like this?_' she thought to herself. She turned and fell on the ground. She rubbed her head._ ' Owwwwie.'_ I tried to climb back up, but I couldn't. So I just stayed there, then went back to sleep.

Normal POV

Sasuke was on the roof and saw how Nani fell. He was late so he couldn't catch her in time. When Nani rubbed her head he hid behind the tree. She went back to sleep.

Sasuke lifted her up, and laid her on his chest. She shivered, then rolled off of him. He got her again, then touched her forehead. ' What the hell? She's freezing. I wonder if she caught a cold. Do they ever get a cold? Well, she is HALF a demon. Then half HUMAN. So I guess… but she isn't sneezing.'

He got the blanket and wrapped it around her. At dawn, he got up and climbed back to his bed. He went back to sleep. Two hours later, he heard Naruto's voice.

" Sasuke!! Wake up! It's time for breakfast." shouted Naruto from across the room. Sasuke groaned, and went downstairs. He grabbed two plates and went outside. He found Kiba with Nani on the roof. Kiba was trying to give Nani something to eat, but she pushed away. Kiba grabbed her chin, opened her mouth and stuck the food in. She ate it, then jumped off the roof and landed on the tree she fell off the night before. She went to sleep.

Sasuke went back in and placed the second plate on the table. Then went back outside. He jumped on the tree branch, and tried to wake her up. She rolled again, and fell off, this time Kiba caught her.

"Oi! Uchiha. She freezing!" Nani wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell asleep. Sasuke was shocked. ' What? But it was hot as hell, last night. And its hotter now. How can she be freezing?!' He jumped down and felt her cheek. It was ice cold…

Mikko went outside, she saw Nani between Kiba and Sasuke.

" What's wrong with Nani-san?" she asked.

" We don't know." Kiba answered.

After everyone had something to eat, they went outside. Kiba and Sasuke were eating while Nani was sleeping between them.

" Kiba, wake her up. We're going to go to the Raikage's office." said Shino.

Sasuke woke her up, she yawned and stretched. She looked at Kiba and Sasuke.

" What? Why is it so cold?" she asked.

" What are you talking about? It's hot!!" shouted Naruto.

" Well, come on let's go." said Shino.

" Okay." Nani said enthusiacally.

They followed Mrs.Suikiashi's directions to the Raikage's office. They went inside and handed the scroll to him. He studied it and we let him in the situation.

" So when will this happen?" the Raikage asked.

" That, we don't know for sure. So we'll be staying for a while." Shino said. The Raikage agreed, and offered a paid hotel for a week. They all agreed.

They left and headed back to Mikko's house to grab their bags. Everyone except Nani went inside. Mikko went out to talk to her.

" So, what's the story?"

" We're gonna stay here for about 14, 15 days tops. The Raikage offered us a paid hotel, so we agreed."

" I'm sorry that you couldn't come in last night. Anyway, Okaa-san thought that you, and your friends were nice. So, if you want you can come anytime you want."

" Really? Thanks, Suikiashi-san."

" No problem, later."

" Bye. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Suikiashi. Goodbye Rianmaru-san. Thank you for letting my friends, stay the night."

" Were you okay sleeping outside? I mean, was it too hot?"

" Strangely, it was cold. Not that cold, but cold. You didn't have to worry, I was okay."

They left for the hotel. Team 7 took one room and Team 8 took the other. Nani dropped her things in the corner. And plopped on the couch.

" Who's taking a bath first?" asked Sasuke.

" Me. I need the bath. First, I had to sleep in the tree until I fell off and hit my head. So I gotta wash my hair." she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was done and all the steam went in the room. Naruto opened the window to let the steam out. Sasuke was next. Then finally Naruto.

" Hey, Uchiha-kun." Sasuke grunted. " Do you think we should get information from the villagers?"

" Yeah, it would be easier than trying to guess when the attack will happen. We'll start tomorrow, so go to sleep early today." he joked.

" You can't tell me what to do." she stuck out her tongue playfully. She giggled. " Anyway, where are you and NaruNaru going to sleep?"

Naruto came out wearing only a towel. Nani shrieked, turned a deep red, and looked away.

" Naruto! Go put on boxers or something!"

" But that's what I was going to ask you, Teme! Can I borrow some?" Sasuke handed him some boxers. Then Naruto went back in and came back out a minute later.

" It's okay Nani-chan. It's safe to look." Naruto said, as Nani turned her head. She sighed. " What were you and Teme talking about?"

" The mission, tomorrow we're going to go explore the village, and ask the villagers if they know anything about the Drug Lords. Hey, NaruNaru. Where are you and Uchiha-kun gonna sleep?"

" Good question. How about you sleep on the bed and one of us sleeps on the couch. And the other on the floor. The first one to get to the couch wins!" yelled Naruto, as he dashed for the couch. Sasuke tripped him and he fell. He was in the lead, but Naruto grabbed him and turned him over, then jumped over him and landed on the couch. " I WIN!! YOU LOSE TEME!!" Nani giggled. She handed both of them a blanket and a pillow. They all said "Goodnight" and went to sleep.


End file.
